


Confluence

by Burning_Nebula12, clarkemanship, Hp_love04



Series: Project: Confluence [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_love04/pseuds/Hp_love04
Summary: SAVINA hates her parents for moving her away from the one place she felt at ease. But, as she settles into the odd town, she never would have expected to find herself in a situation where she would have to fight! As her new life unfolds, she needs to separate the truths from the lies, and maybe find a place in the world for her and her new friends…In a world where certain descendants of certain people uncover unique abilities when they turn 14, the tensions between the regular people and the unnatural rise to the breaking point. Society is just a web of hatred and lies. One is thirsty for destruction.A place you thought you had, was never a place for you after all.So in that case, why not make your place?
Series: Project: Confluence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134485
Kudos: 1





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm here with my first original work AND first writing collab with two AMAZING people! (Yay)  
> Thank you to my beautiful editors and my wonderful writing partners for making this little project come to life!  
> I apologize if it's bad; we are all amateur writers. This work will get edited A LOT. Please don't attack us, but constructive criticism is still welcome!  
> Also, there is no current updating schedule due to school, so I deeply apologize.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~  
> -BN

_The world is cruel._

The two looked at each other and nodded.

_It gives you everything, to only take it all away again._

“Come with us.”

_Why do they hate us? Why are we discriminated?_

The tall girl pats her head. “It’s okay,” she says.

_Why are they after us? What game are they playing?_

She sniffles.

_We’re human too._

“We need to keep moving.” She hears the boy whisper.

_So why did they root us from our place?_

***

“She’s only 12; we can’t drag her into this!”

“Well, we’re too late anyways! They’ll come for her if we don’t involve her.”

“She’s too young to control her abilities; she’ll kill us all!”

“Maybe that’s exactly what we need: an out of control monster.”

“That’s absurd!”

“It’s the only option left. We tried everything, yet they all failed. Besides, if we train her early, she won’t feel anything when she kills the Subduer.”

“We’re not killing them!”

“How else are we going to live?”

“…we could try to blend in…”

“That’s what we did before we got into this huge mess!”

He stood in the corner and sighed, watching his family argue. Deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, he willed a wisp of his magic to shoot out, dividing the room in half.

“That’s enough.”

The room went silent as he stepped out into the middle of the room.

“She’s coming with us.”

No one objected.

“Train her: we have two years.”

“Until what?”

“Until the last one comes, and then, we will take action.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell us what you think so we can improve our writing!


End file.
